Unexpected Confrontation
by kamihanazono
Summary: Its been 5 years since Grell's abrupt disapearence, and Sebastian is begining to miss the love-struck Reaper. With Ciel's wedding coming up, will Sebastian have someone to stand by him through it?


**Okay, so I've decided to give a go with writing a Kuroshitsuji fanfic...even though I have never read the actual manga before. XD  
But I still have a pretty good idea on how it plays out. ^_^**

**Summary:** Its been 5 years since Grell's abrupt disapearence, and Sebastian is begining to miss the love-struck Reaper.  
With Ciel's wedding coming up, will Sebastian have someone to stand by him through it?

**Onwards to the story!**

* * *

Black polished shoes crunched through the snow on the quiet afternoon; clouds partially covering the navy blue sky, the already shining moon and twinkling stars strung in the air. Couples and familys were walking by, laughing brightly and smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Sebastian clenched and unclenced his gloved hands, a small grimace bleeding onto his face. Back two weeks ago he would have been wondering why the people passing by were so happy when it was this cold out, but now he was wishing _he_ could be that happy just because of snow too.

Just three days ago, his young master Ciel has declared that he had fallen out of love with the black demon. His heart slightly wrenched at the memory. The young boy and told him that he had been visiting his ex-fiance for the past six months, and discovered that he had strong feelings for the young girl; so the wedding was back on.

The demon was furious at first, thinking that all Ciel had done for the past five years was use him, but then the teenage boy simply said he wanted to continue his family legacy, and being with Sebastian would stand in the way of that.

Sebastian knew of all the heartache Ciel had been through so far in his young life, and if Ciel wanted to have children, he would need a woman to do that. And who was Sebastian to stand in the way of Ciel's dreams? The young master had owned _him_--not the other way around.

So he was disowned from his postition as Ciel's butler--he was now his _best man_, so to speak. The young boy's wedding was scedualed to be next week, and Ciel had asked Sebastian--_as a friend_-- to go pick up the flower arrangements. They were yellow and pink roses, Elizeabeth's favorite. The young master was really going all out for her.

The funny thing was that for the while, he didn't even feel that way for his ex-master. In fact, for the longest time, he had a bit of a thing for the red-headed shinigami who used to stalk him til dawn. He was torturing himself with trying to make a plan on telling Grell how he felt towards him, but Ciel had managed to grab him and confess _his_ feelings towards Sebastian. When he went to go find Grell the next day, and try to explain to him what had all happened, he couldn't find the annoying reaper anywhere. So after awhile, he gave up and choose to accept Ciel's proposal. But now, he's back to square one.

Sebastian walked a bit quicker, noticing the clouds overhead were begining to grow, meaning more snow is on the way. As he past more and more people he couldn't help but listen in on their strange yet amusing gossip.

"Did you hear? The Phantomhive boy is getting married!"

"To that butler of his? I mean, I've seen them all over town together, so its possible."

"No, he's getting married to that girl who used to be his fiance back five years ago."

"Used to? So, they're engaged again?"

"Yep, and its next week too."

"Wow, thats very sudden."

"It is. But he's invited almost everyone in the city thats in relation to him. My husband got an invitation yesturday."

"Oh wow! I should go ask my son if he got one. He used to work for them as a busboy."

"Then I'm sure you'll be invited."

The two women then hustled away, slightly giggling to eachother. Sebastian noticed that they didn't seem to show any sympathy when it was realized that he wasn't going to be the one to marry Ciel. Maybe they thought he could do better than the teenage boy. Or maybe they just liked the thought of Ciel being with someone other than a grown man. He cringed momentarily. He then heard more hushed words.

"Hey, did you see that woman at the sweets shop?"

"Yeah, I did. She has the longest hair I've ever seen before."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, I bet she can sit on it."

"Its also the nicest shade of red, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, I would love to have hair like that!"

Sebastian perked up more at the mentioning of the long red hair. In all his years of being in the human world, he's only known one person who matched _that_ feature.

"I loved the dress she was wearing too. I wonder where she got it?"

"She's probably got relations to someone in Paris who makes them for her."

"Yeah, I bet. Her glasses were a little strange though. A bit too square for me."

"She'd definetly look better if they were more oval like mine."

"Mhm, I agree on that."

Those two women then darted away too; when they noticed the demon staring at them, that is. But Sebastian was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice them. All the details pointed to the red-headed shinigami, whom of which, Sebastian hadn't seen since the day Ciel declared his love for him.

"_I love you, Sebast-chan! I want your children!"_

_"Noooooo, I have lost! The only way to justify my failure is to commit suicide!"_

_"Oh, well I do love a man who takes care of his clothing."_

"Maybe thats why he left.." Sebastian whispered quietly.

_Prink_

"H-Huh?"

_Prink prink_

Sebastian looked up to see snow falling swiftly down onto the city, already coating his perfect black jacket. He then looked back down and saw the flower shop just a block away. Sprinting as fast as he could (he _is_ wearing high-healed boots, isn't he?), he was able to make it to the small shop before the snow had soaked him entirely.

"Can I help you, sir?" Sebastian turned his head to see an old crinkly man walk out from behind a velvet red curtian. The stranger seemed to carry a calming aura, which relaxed the demon enough to regain his composure.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up the arrangements under the name Phantomhive."

"Ah, sir Michaelis, I presume?" The man's face crinkled with a large smile across his face.

"Uh, yes." Sebastian raised a brow at the man.

"Then here they are," The old man bent down and brought back up a large box. "This has all the arrangements inside."

"Thank you, good sir." The demon gripped both the sides of the box and hauled it up.

"Not to seem rude, but your name _is_ Sebastian, I presume?" The man continued to smile.

Sebastian froze. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, just that a very tall lady came in here about an hour ago asking if we saw you." The man's eyes seemed to wiggle almost. "Sturdy, underdeveloped with long red hair and squared eyeglasses? Ring a bell for you?"

Now Grell was asking people if they'd seen him? Couldn't the clusmy shinigami just spot him out randomly and go from there? Really, he used to be able to sense Sebastian from a mile away.

"Yes, I know hi--her," Sebastian corrected himself quickly. "Did she happen to say why she was here of all places?"

The man shrugged. "She just said that she needed to talk to you before the wedding. Then she mumbled about getting you something before she ran out."

"_That must be why he was at the sweets shop_.." Sebastian thought to himself, remembering the two women's rambling from earlier. "_But does he know its Elizabeth that Ciel's marrying_?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" The man asked so innocently, but Sebastian still choked on the air he breathed in and almost dropped the heavy box on his feet.

"NO!" Sebastian exclaimed quickly, not wanting to explain any further that the _girl_ was actaully a _guy_ who just loves to always walk around in _drag_.

"Really? Well, then that explains why she looked so sad when she mentioned you," The man frowned slightly, almost a pout. "I hope you work things out between eachother."

"I hope so too.." And then the demon spun on his heel and left the shop, not caring it was practically a blizzard outside.

* * *

"I wonder whats taking him so long?" Ciel murmered to his yet-again fiance. "He should have been back here awhile ago. It surely doesn't take that long just to get a box of roses, does it?"

"Now, now, Earl. I'm sure he's just taking so long because of the blizzard," The blonde girl turned towards the undrawn window, watching at the snow whipped at the polished glass window. "_Have_ you looked outside today?"

"Oh my," The teenage boy flushed in embarressment. "Lets just hope he makes it back okay..."

* * *

"Damnit.." The demon cursed, trudging through the thick snow. He was so stupid as to leave the flower shop just as the biggest part of the blizzard hit. "Just perfect.." He ground his teeth together; he needed a place to wait out the storm.

Then his eye caught on the most shiniest objest that seemed to stand out even in the midst of a storm like this. He'd reconize that little store from anywhere. He used to take Ciel there all the time. The sweets shop.

The black demon rushed as fast as he could through the thickening snow, and was able to grab onto the door's handle, and let himself in (with a few glops of snow). He looked up and noticed the shop seemed to be in full swing; there were couples sitting at booths next to the windows watching the storm blow by, children running around with their friends, and the lovely chanting of Christmas carols off near the counter. Sebastian smiled at the warm comforting inviorment.

_Tug tug_

Sebastian looked down to see a small boy with a cherry red lollipop jutting out of his mouth pulling at his pant leg impatiently. His large amber eyes stared determindly at the older male in front of him. For once, he had to admit, the little runt was simply _adorable_.

"Awre yew Sebas-tan?" The demon had to resist the idiotic urge to pick up the boy and hug him tightly.

"U-Um, yes, my name is Sebastian," He raised his brow. "How do you know my name?"

"Teh lady in teh back has been talkin' bout chu for the past hour," The boy furrowed his own tiny brows. "She wun't shaddup."

The retired butler did his best to supress the boiling laughter inside him, but he was able to let out a sharp chuckle. "Is she bothering you?"

"A wittle. She also keeps scarwing my Mama and Onee-tan," The boy released his hold on the demon's pant leg. "Cuz when she talks her giant shawk teeth show!" He pulled his cheek back to reveal his own teeth in a low grimace.

Sebastian chuckled again. It was so amusing to hear other people's views on the blabbery Reaper.

"So can yew go talk to her before my Mama loses it?" The boy's eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul. No wonder Grell admired children so much.

"Of course I can. Can you show me where she is exactly?" The child smiled brightly.

"Yeawh! Follow meh!" Sebastian felt a pudgy hand grip his gloved one and drag him through the store to the back where the group of carolers were sitting. When they passed them they came to a sparkling red booth corned against the window. He gasped when he saw the people sitting there.

A lovely woman in about her early thirties was sitting next to a much younger girl, around thirteen, the demon presumed. They both had dark chocolate locks, very simalar to the mop on top of the small boy's head. He followed the women's eyes and they landed on the tall, lanky, red-headed figure he had grown to know so well that still wore the same red-rimmed glasses with bright amber green eyes behind them.

The demon felt a warming sensation rise up from the pit of his stomache to his chest, which caught him off guard. He was _so_ caught off guard in fact, that he didn't even hear the red-headed "woman" gasp when he saw the black laced figure in front of him.

"Se..Sebastian?" Said man blinked, his gaze resting on the tall being.

"Grell-san...?"

"OH SEBAST-CHAN!" The red-head jumped.

"Wha--OOF!" The black demon felt the wind get knocked out of him as the shinigami gripped his arms around the raven haired man's neck, clinging tightly.

"Oh, Sebast-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" Sebastian could hear the small sobs that escaped Grell, and he could _also_ hear the hushed whispering between the mother and daughter sitting in front of them.

"Grell-san...people are staring.." Transparent crimson painted the taller male's cheeks as he gazed over the red-head's shoulders to see that the choir had stopped singing to watch.

"I don't care, let them stare."

"Grell-san.." The demon almost whined.

"Alright.." The Reaper looked up over Sebastian's shoulders to glance out the window. "We'll go outside-- the storm has ended."

"Thank you."

"Hm." Grell released Sebastian from his iron-like grip and smiled warmly at the small family seated before him. "Thanks for talking with me, Alexa-san, Grace-san."

The women smiled nervously. "Your welcome...Grell-san," The mother, Alexa exclaimed. "Hope you and Sebastian work everything out."

"We will!" Grell chirped, grabbing onto Sebastian's gloved hand and dragging him behind him. "Bye~!"

* * *

Grell had lead Sebastian back to the shimmering mansion. During the trip, the demon got a good chance to finally observe the shinigami. He was a lot slimmer now, almost like a woman. But he still possessed that manly air to him. This slightly frightened the older man, but he chose to let it slide. He also got to get a good look at the Victorian style dress the red-head doned. It was a beautiful cream white with many frills and laces, along with red ribbons strung along it. To put it simply, Grell filled out that dress _nicely_.

Sebastian shook his head swiftly. He shouldn't think that way about another male. Expecially not _Grell_.

"Sebast-chan?"

"Hm?" The demon looked up, startled to find a pair of glowing green eyes staring straight at him.

"We're here."

Sebastian looked up to see his surroundings. They were standing in the middle of the snow covered backyard of the mansion. Everything was already set up for the wedding. And it didn't help that Grell was standing next to the alter with that white dress on.

"Sebastian..?"

"Yes, Grell?"

The red-head blushed, his name never been used so intimately before. He fidgeted with his gloved fingers, twirling a lock of crimson hair around his index finger.

"W-Well, I wanted to tell you that.."

"Grell-san--?"

"Let me finish."

Sebastian swallowed.

"I just wanted to tell you that the only reason I came back was to see you again. When I heard about the wedding, I knew this would probably be my last chance to ever say this again."

"Grell, I'm not the one--"

"So I'm just going to say it now, and get it over with." The demon saw the strange glint in the reaper's eyes.

"Grell-san, wha--"

The shinigami had strided over to the demon in just three steps, locking his arms around his neck, and crushed his equally red lips against the black lined man's own ghostly pale ones. Sebastian's eyes widened in complete shock, his face flushing a deep crimson. Even if the demon wanted to pull away, he wouldn't be able to; not with the strong death-grip around his neck that kept the shinigami's body latched on tight to his. But then the red-head pulled back all too quickly before the crimson-eyed demon could even react.

"I love you, Sebastian," Grell still had his arms linked around his neck, but his face was a good two inches from Sebastian's. "And I don't care that you're marrying Ciel. I'll always still have my feelings for you, and they'll never ciest to exist."

"Grell.." Sebastian sighed, then let out a quick chuckle. "I'm not marrying Ciel. Elizabeth is."

Grell's face fell from determinded and heartbroken to confused and dumbstruck in no time at all.

"W-What..? But I thought..?"

"That I was?"

"Yeah...I mean, I saw you.."

"Saw me what..?"

__

~*~*~*~*

_The sneaky red-headed shinigami followed the track of footsteps in the delicate white snow that belonged to none other than the faithful black butler. Grell had seen him walk this way with the little twerp, and he planned on jumping the raven-haired man from behind his hiding place behind a icy brush. But before he could do anything, he heard them talking._

_"Sebastian, I have something I need to tell you..."_

_"What is it young master?"_

_Grell saw the boy's face dye a red hue, his gaze locked on his butler. No, he couldn't be..._

_"I cancled the engagement with Elizabeth." Determination was clearly written across his face._

_Sebastian gasped. "Why? Your parents were the ones who arranged that engagement! You're just going to throw that all away?!"_

_"I'm throwing it away for you!"_

_The demon gasped and Grell felt his heart stop in his chest._

_"Me..? How could you say something like that?"_

_"Because I love you, Sebastian!"_

_The red shinigami felt something stinging at the back of his eyes; threatening to fall. Wishing to see no more of the scene, he bolted from his hiding place and made a dash for the road._

_Sebastian didn't hear from him the next day._

~*~*~*~*

The demon felt his stomache churn. "You...saw us?!"

Grell lowered his head in shame. "Yes..."

"But.." The shinigami perked up. "You never heard me accept his proposal."

Grell snapped his head back up. "Wha..but I.."

"I didn't accept his proposal until much later on."

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Silence engulfed the air for a good minute or two. The boy was fidgeting, obviously embarressed at the situation he was in. Always expect the demon not to crack, even under all this stress and pressure._

_"I...don't know, young master." The demon turned his head. "I'm not sure I can accept something like that. Do you know how much trouble I'll get into because of this?"_

_The boy shook his head. "I don't care. I just want to be with you."_

_Sebastian sighed. "I'm not sure right now," He ran a hand through the boy's navy blue locks. "I might change my mind later." Then he turned away and walked off._

_Ciel watched until he was completely out of earshot._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Grell looked even more lost than he did before. He arms slipped off from around the demon's neck and dropped down to grip his arms. His eyes were hazy and confused; like he was trying to process all the new information. Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"I didn't accept his offer until about a year later."

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Well...I actually wanted to talk with you first. But even when I looked for you for days and asked people if they saw you, I came up empty handed. So I decided to accept Ciel's offer when I realized you were gone."

"Oh..." The demon smirked.

_5, 4 , 3, 2...1_

"WAIT!" The shinigami gasped. "Does that mean _I_ was your first choice?!"

"No, it means you were my first pony. _What do you think_?"

The demon smirked as he watched the red-headed reaper's face light up and a toothy smile explode on his face. He wrapped his arms around the other male's slim waist as he felt the same gloved arms wind back around his neck and lock him into a strong embrace.

"MN-_HM_!"

Both men opened their eyes and turned towards the direction of the strange noise. Their faces flushed crimson red when they saw Ciel standing ahead of them with his arm wrapped around a giggling Elizabeth's waist. Ciel sighed but smiled anyway.

"If you two are going to do anything more than hugging, I suggest you get a room so you don't leave a mess at the poor alter." Elizabeth let her laughter tumble out as they watched Sebastian's face pale even more, and Grell flush deeper.

"D-Don't be so blunt, young mas--"

"I'm not your master anymore." Ciel frowned momentarily but then smiled.

"He is," Sebastian's eyes widened when Ciel pointed his finger at the dress-clad shinigami. "Have fun!" He then spun on his heel with Elizabeth in tow.

"Thats a _guy_?!" She screeched, a bit horrified, yet amusement still rung in her voice.

"You never know." Ciel smirked and poor Lizzy almost fainted.

* * *

It was after hours now, probably around one am. The demon had caught up the shinigami on everything that had happened since he left. He told him about how they had gotten a new cat named Darling and it was going to have kittens soon, and that Meylin and Finny got together and had been going steady for about three months now. Grell had laughed and smiled through it all, which only made the demon's chest swell in a strange way.

Then Sebastian led Grell upstairs to his room. Ciel had said it was okay if Grell spent the week here so he could be able to attend the wedding (He had nowhere else to go, anyway). The demon closed the door behind him after Grell entered.

"Sebastian..." He looked up at the shinigami.

"Yes, Grell?"

"Do you still love Ciel?"

Sebastian felt his heart clench again, but this time, it was momentarily.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you still love me?"

The demon gasped, and snapped his head up to stare at the red-head. He was still wearing a dress, but he had switched it out for a black lacey nightgown Ciel had in the back of his closet (It used to be Madame Red's). But Sebastian noticed he was facing away from him, so all he could see was the long flowing red hair that seemed to go on forever...

"I-I don't know..." It _has_ been five years.

What happened next was way too quick for the demon to process. One second he was standing just a few feet from the door, the next he was thrown onto the thick comforter atop the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. When the gears in his mind were able to work again, he felt humid breath on his face and warms hands gripping his wrists, pinning him to the bed.

"G-Grell! What are you doing?!" The demon tried to push against the shinigami away, but yet again, his death-grip was impossible to break free from. He glared back up at the reaper and was stunned to find bright neon green eyes staring deep into his own scarlet ones.

"Then I'll make you love me."

"Grell, wait--!" He didn't even get a chance to speak, because Grell had smashed his lips onto's his once again. The demon struggled, but gave up after realizing the shinigami wasn't giving up anytime soon. He felt a hot tounge trail over his bottom lip, and he gasped, giving Grell the perfect entry. The reaper moaned and deepened it more when he released Sebastian's wrists so he could cup his face. The demon then slid his hands down to rest on the small of Grell's back. This only served to encourage him more, as his lanky fingers skimmed down his neck to unbutton the small silver beads at his collar, and left the kiss to trace his tounge down the demon's neck.

A lighbulb went off in Sebastian's head. This was going a little too quick, and a little too fast. They never planned this. And when he felt the reaper's warm palms rub his chest, he knew this had to stop. So with as much force as he could muster, he was able to grip Grell's own wrists and haul him off of him and push them up into a sitting postition.

"S-Sebast-chan.."

"I'm sorry Grell. Not yet."

"B-But.."

"Don't worry, we will, just not now."

He smirked when the red-headed shinigami pouted, a glowing red flooding his cheeks. He held out his arms, and Grell smiled sweetly before falling into them.

"When will we, then?" Sheesh, he sure was _impatient_.

"Well...Ciel's wedding IS next week." He heard a strange squeaking noise.

"On..._Ciel's wedding_?!" He chuckled.

"Who knows, it might be good luck for us."

"If you insist..."

"Hey, Grell?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still want my children?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

FIN

**

* * *

**

(I've never used these line things before o-o)

**Yay its done :D**

**It just didn't want to eeeennndd.**

**I was working on this for two days straight! DX**

**So I'm really happy its finished ;w;**

**I might make a sequel--if I get enough encouragement owo**

**Clicking the review button makes everyone happy~**

**-Kami**


End file.
